Dustpelt's Summer
The Holiday It was a scorching hot day in the forest. A small, green cat-car was driving through the forest along a small Thunderpath made of twigs and leaves. Inside was Dustpelt, Ferncloud and their kits. Yes, all of their kits. "So everyone," meowed Ferncloud, "Are we going to have fun?" "YES MOMMY!" yowled most of the cats in the car. Spiderleg and Shrewpaw sort of mumbled it and Birchfall was texting Whitewing on his new Deathberry Curve phone, oblivious to the outside world. Ferncloud purred. "What do you say to your dad who asked Firestar for this holiday?" And then left me to organise it. "THANK YOU DAD!" yowled most of the cats again. Birchfall was to busy texting "Stuk wif family. Plz save me!" to Whitewing. Dustpelt purred. "Hey, Ferncloud! I got this new cat-nav. We'll get to the sun-drownplace in no time!" Ferncloud looked doubtfully at the weird box thingy made of twigs and made a mental note to make sure that they had a map. Meanwhile, Dustpelt was still ''boasting about his cat-nav. "A bargain it was," he said, "Brambleclaw sold it to me for just 50 moustails. He got it off Berrynose. Can't understand why they didn't want it!" He tapped the cat-nav with a paw. A bit of twig fell off. Ferncloud groaned. ''Ba ding! Birchfall's phone ba dinged with a new message. "Poor u. Mom and Dad r taking me for a long forest walk. Rescue mission failed." Whitewing hated walks in the forest with Brightheart and Cloudtail. Dustpelt sat up straight. He has just remembered something. "My cat-nav has a Brambleclaw app." "What's a Brambleclaw app?" asked Shrewpaw. Dustpelt sighed as if it was the most simple thing ever. "It has Brambleclaw's voice on it. I also have Firestar, Cloudtail, me, Greystripe and loads more." This started a loud chorus of names being yowled. "I want Greystripe!" "I want Squirrelflight!" "I want Hollyleaf!" "I want Tigerstar!" "You can't have Tigerstar!" meowed Ferncloud, twisting in her seat, "You have to be over 18 moons to listen to that!" "Awwwwww!" moaned pretty much all the other cats. Even Dustpelt looked disappointed and switched on the car radio. Brackenfur's voice filled the cat-car, even though none of the cats were listening. "There will be lots of traffic today as many cats are going to the sundrown-place for some sun bathing. Beware of drivers who have unwisely used the cat-nav. We'll go over to Brightheart with more on that story." "Turn right at the next tree," said the cat-nav in Brambleclaw's voice. "Okey dokey," said Dustpelt. "STOP!" yowled Ferncloud, "THIS IS A FOREST, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHICH TREE IT IS?" Dustpelt looked annoyed and then meowed, "Because the cat-nav told me." He poked with a paw and then Greystripe's voice filled the car. "If you turn right at the tree with the hole beside it, I'll let you eat the best rabbit before I can get my paws on it!" "Which isn't likely," muttered Spiderleg. Shrewpaw sniggered. "That one Dustpelt!" hissed Ferncloud. "I know!" Once again, the family fell silent and listened to Cinderheart give the weather report. "It's another scorching hot day in Greenleaf. Beware of small fires starting on badly built Thunderpaths." "Oh, I hope this isn't badly built," murmered Foxleap. "Oh yeah, it's the best Thunderpath ever," meowed Icecloud sarcastically, "It's made of twigs and leaves! Wow, it'll never catch fire!" Dustpelt remembered something. He began to boast again. "My cat-nav has a-" "SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID CAT-NAV!" Dustpelt looked startled and stared at Ferncloud. She hissed and jabbed the cat-nav with a paw. Tigerstar's voice filled the car. "If you don't turn left at that rock, I'm gonna eat you!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the cats in the back of the car screamed, "Tigerstar's gonna eat us!" "Turn it off!" Category:Fanfiction